In The Name Of Love
by mumbledtalks
Summary: It was deep; it was cold. You knew you would get hurt, but you were up for the challenge anyway.


This short drabble I wrote is inspired by the song In the Name of Love by Martin Garix. If you have at one point watched the music video, I will be the first one to say that, this short drabble is pretty much it, lol.

Warning: self-beta'd. will probably not make any sense.

* * *

For someone who chased after dangers for a living, there was still something you feared dearly.

Something, which you did not know about — never experienced before; and the only thought about it could give you, shivers in a flash.

You saw it as a wide sea stretching before your hazel eyes, filled with rippling waves, strong enough to push against the shore, strong enough to _pull you in_. You watched that sea stormed towards you, fast, with its enormous power, with its glorious color of a mixed of red and black—the color of death—and you found yourself tripping your steps back towards safety, towards the higher shore that some tiny parts inside your brain believed could not keep you from harm for too long; _but it could do for now_ , you thought.

But despite all your fears and anxiousness, you dragged your feet back onto where it originally was—the edge of the shore, the exact place for you to brace yourself of facing the fierceness of it, the place where you thought was the most comfortable for you to inspect the danger you so desperately craved. You felt your heart wavers greatly underneath your chest with doubts, but it was wholly defeated with an undeniable feeling of curiosity you had gotten used to, the kind of feeling that was so hungry to be sated. You wondered how it would feel like to jump into the monstrous sea, to feel the waves slapping against your skin, to feel the coldness seeping into your blood. You were scared of it but you longed to feel it; it was like a guilty pleasure that chewed annoyingly at your sane mind—it would not go away.

In the end, your curiosity won over you, and you desperately found this insane urge to jump, despite all the dangers you knew would be coming to you once you did it. You backed away from the edge of the shore for a few steps, feeling the warm sand touching the tender side of your feet, and braced yourself for the worst; your heart thumping loudly on your sleeves. It was when you were about to rush towards it did something catch your attention—something, that enticed you more than the sea it had you running your eyes to the wisp of the wind that blew within, as if something majestic was about to be unveiled before you.

And majestic it was indeed, when you laid your eyes on a figure of a man you once recognized; whose stance unwavering, whose eyes piercing. Your eyes were reluctant to leave as they were caught in an unavoidable eye contact the man forcedly engaged on you; though for some ridiculous reason you could not find it in you to complain—you just obeyed. His golden eyes glinted under the orange rays of the sun that was just about to set, slowly hiding its bright figure behind the thin horizon. You stared at him as much as he stared at you; he did not show any significant sign of discomfort so you just went your way and devoured the look he fed you endlessly—his expression not saying much, neither did his eyes. You found it challenging when you could not read him, and it was kind of a surprise when he stepped towards you slowly—seemingly not feeling a bit bothered by the fact that his shining loafer shoes sunk into the soft sand with every steps he thoughtfully took.

He never pulled his vision away from you as he inched a little bit closer towards you with every second he took; every centimeters that died underneath his step were seemingly filled with thoughtful measures, fragile carefulness. You kept your eyes on him as he slowly yet surely resided the spot just beside you, craning his neck to your side as if his eyes were stuck onto you forever. His lips moved just the slightest bit as he finally took a closer look on you; there was something that briefly flashed across his sharp golden eyes that you could not comprehend.

After the longest time in your life, he finally ran his eyes away from you, towards the sea that was almost forgotten by you for a moment. You followed him, sticking your vision onto the dark, rippling waves that accompanied the harsher wind that blew around you and you had not realized his mouth opening up to speak, until his baritone voice hit you right on your eardrums, "curious?"

It was a simple question, a yes-or-no question, but you believed that it bore heavy answers. You knew once you answer it, you would have to face the consequences, to take the full responsibility of your own choices. You knew it, you knew how frightening it possibly would make you feel, but you could not hold yourself, seal your lips altogether from answering with a bold "yes".

There was silence heaving the thin air but you did not feel regret regarding your answer. It was the truth; you were indeed curious about the sea, the black sea that emitted such danger within it. As the sky grew dark and heavy with silver bolts of lightning, you felt the air trembled as the man once again spoke, his voice sounding clearer despite the harsh nature that surrounded them both, "want to try it?"

You simply nodded, and despite not currently seeing the man up close to watch his reaction, you just knew exactly how well the man caught your decision, caught your answer—how well the man understood you.

Silence replied your wordless answer and you found yourself did not mind about it. Instead, you ran your eyes back onto the darkened sea that rippled just a few inches away from your toes; challenging you, frightening you. You watched in silence and it was seconds later did you realize that it was your own heartbeat that pierced through the deafening silence that rang throughout your ears; the sound of your own blood rushing in your veins underneath your skin sounded diamond-clear just behind your ears, haunting you.

You knew once you jumped into the sea, once you fell into it, you could not go back to where you were before. You knew it, you knew it too damn well but then you just had to turn your eyes back towards the silent man beside you, whose expression still cool and aloof, whose eyes surprisingly still looking at you, sending you some kind of unreadable message that in some way or another calmed you like nothing could. Something like _it's okay_ was surprisingly easy for you to decipher from the look he gave you, and it was weird, because how could he know you would be fine once you jump when he would not be there to assure your beings?—to jump with you? But despite all the doubts that sprung onto the very surface of your mind, you found it undeniably hard to change the direction of your heart; and so, you turned your eyes back onto the sea, strengthening the last layer of bravery you had within you.

So as the sky darkened, the wind clashing against your skin, the harsh nature cursing at your ears, and the thunder clapping just at the ground behind you, you let go of the last restraint that held you behind and jumped—your feet piercing through the wind, your body momentarily floating in the air, and it was kind of a reflex when you realized you were closing your eyes, bracing yourself from a not-so-tender impact that would hit you sooner or later.

It was soon, but your right foot was the first one to kiss the water, followed by your left one, and it was seconds too late for regret when you found your entire being engulfed by the large body of the darkened ocean—your weight light, though your lungs heavy with the loss of air. You slowly opened your eyes and looked upwards, only to face the fact that you were slowly going farther away from the surface with every seconds you took, your breath coming out in bubbles that grew smaller in size with each passing moment you took your breath—slowly, you ran out of air. The gravity pulled you further into the depth and you watched as the light left you, the darkened part of the sea welcomed you dearly with its cold embrace. It was suffocating; everything around you seemed to want to choke the life out of you—smiling menacingly at the life that slowly seeped out of your face, the coldness overtaking the warmth of your body before going on into your head, freezing you to death.

Your heart clenched in silent regret, clenched in a hopeless hope. You dearly wanted to save yourself, wanted to get you out from the nightmare you just jumped into, but your body would not listen to you—it was either the cold or your nerves that had stopped your movement, you could not really know. What you really knew was the fact that, once you had jumped into the blackened sea, you wanted to get away from it. You decided then, that you were _scared_ of it.

But then there was a hand—a large palm with calloused surface—that caught your wrist tenderly before pulling you into an embrace of wide chest and strong shoulders; of warm hands and an undeniable sense of security. You felt a strong finger supported you under your chin and jerked your head up, only to welcome a kiss that was soon planted on your own lips, giving you the loss oxygen your lungs had been crying over like a clingy lover. Your heart beat furiously, _excitedly_ , at the thought that there was hope of living, but you knew it was because of something else when it flipped underneath your chest as you looked up to see your savior, the golden eyed man whose vision was all on you, whose concern was _all about you._

You watched as the world spun inside every specks of gold inside his eyes and you marveled at how breathtaking it looked on him, how he was glowing amidst the darkness that surrounded him, how he was like the tiniest remaining of star dust that shone so bright it rivals the sun. And suddenly, you grew thirsty with the need to kiss him, to taste the pair of lips that once gave you life, it once gave you hope. You pushed the stray strands of his raven black hair before lunging forward, sticking your lips into his once again in a passionate kiss, and at that very moment you found it impossible to separate, to get away from this feeling. His glowing golden eyes inspected you intently and it was seconds later when he enveloped your waist in a tight embrace, as if it was never his intention to let you go, as if you being together with him was as natural as breathing—as living.

You felt him tightening his hold around you and you did the same, unable to let go, unable to not relish in the feeling of him being one with you. You watched as the darkness that surrounded you once was _no more_ —you faced it with determined eyes; it was not _scary_ anymore.

It was when you were finally able to look him in the eye when the both of you once again reached the dry land did you finally realize _something_. He held you in both hands and pulled you further up, both of you drenched in the sea water and _overwhelming emotion_.

You realized that as long as you were with him, you would not mind _falling_.

(That sea is an emotion called _love_.)


End file.
